Xbox 360
The Xbox 360 is a home video game console developed by Microsoft. It is the successor of the Xbox and the predecessor of the Xbox One. The Xbox 360 was developed to compete with Sony's PS3 and the Nintendo Wii. The Xbox 360 was officially unveiled on May 12, 2005, with more details reveled a month later at E3. The Xbox 360 also included a number of new features and add ons such as- the ability to stream music, television and films though Xbox Music, Xbox Video and third-party content services. New wireless controllers with a number of designs, expanded hard drives and the Kinect Sensor.The release of these additional services and peripherals helped the Xbox brand grow from gaming-only to encompassing all multimedia, turning it into a hub for living-room computing entertainment. The Xbox 360 also brings back Xbox Live with a number of improvements and new features. The Xbox 360 launched world wide across 2005-2006, it was in short supply at one point in many regions, including North America and Europe. The earliest versions of the console suffered from a high failure rate, indicated by the so-called "Red Ring of Death ", necessicating and extension of the consoles waranty period. Microsoft released 2 redesigned models of the console- Xbox 360 S (2010) and Xbox 360 E (2013). As of June 2014, 84 million Xbox 360 units had been sold world wide, making it the 6th best selling video game console in history. Although the Xbox 360 was not the best selling console console of it's generation. The Xbox 360's successor, the Xbox One was released on November 22, 2013. On April 20, 2016, Microsoft announced that it would end the production of new Xbox 360 hardware, although the company would still continue to support the platfrom. List of models and retail configurations Xbox 360 Premium '(November 2005) The Xbox 360 Premium ''(also known as, Xbox 360 Pro) is the standard console and was more popular when first released back in November 2005. The console come with a 60GB external hard drive, that is already connected. The console is priced at £80 / $130. A bigger hard drive can be purchased from retailers or the Microsoft Store Online. Also, USB Flash Drives can be used as a save device for your profile and save game files. 'Xbox 360 Arcade '(October 2007) The Xbox 360 Arcade is the cheapest and entry level model of the 360's. The Arcade often comes as a bundle package with: The Console, One wireless controller, composite A/V cables and some games (Depends on retailer).''The Xbox 360 Arcade only comes with 256MB of storage, as an external hard drive does not come with it, also the disc tray is not silver coated. This console is priced at around £60 / $100. Hard drives can be purchased from retailers or the Microsoft Store Online. Also, USB Flash Drives can be used as a save device for your profile and save game files. 'Xbox 360 Elite (April 2007) The Xbox 360 Elite was the more upper classed model and came with a 120 GB external hardrive, already connected and was released in April 2007. The console is priced at £100 / $160. A 250GB and a 320GB hard drive can be purchased for the older 360's but that is the biggest they go, and do cost a reasonable amount. Hard drives can be easily replaced and content can be transferred using a Official Transfer Cable. As always, USB Flash Drives can be used as a save device for your profile, as can Xbox Memory cards. 'Xbox 360 S '(June 2010) The Xbox 360 S (also known as Xbox 360 Slim) ''was released in June 2010 at a price of £185 / $300. This price still stands in October 2013. The S is smaller, quieter and faster than the older models of the Xbox 360. '''Xbox 360 E '(June 2013) Xbox 360 E was released in June 2013. The console was designed to have a similar look to the upcoming Xbox One, the console is apparently, whisper quiet and the fastest Xbox 360 there has ever been. The console was announced at the same time as the xbox One reveal. The release price was $200 for 4GB and $300 for 250GB. Microsoft released a 500 GB version of this model in "Arctic Blue" bundled with an "Arctic Blue" controller, Call of Duty: Black ops 2, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Kinect Sports, a headset, and one month of Xbox Live Gold during the 2014 Holiday season. On April 20, 2016 Microsoft announced that they were stopping productions of the Xbox 360. See also * Xbox * Xbox One * Kinect Sensor References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360 Category:Backward compatible video game consoles Category:Xbox 360 Category:Power Architecture Category:Consoles